Is This Love ?
by CyanStar3
Summary: When Laney was a child all she wanted was a friend then she had a friend Corey but are they more than just friends or just what they have been for the last 10 years? Disclaimer :(I do not own anything of Grojband all rights go to Cartoon Network and the creators.)
1. Prologue

**Hi guys this is CyanStar3 and I decided to make a fan-fic account. Ok I'm a really sensitive and shy person but I hope you like this Prologue I made for alright here it is! (I like to update on Wednesday and Friday's mostly and I like my story's to be a little longer because when I read stories on here they are always so short and it irritates me so I don't want you guys to feel like that Kk that's all.)**

**Prologue **

**Peaceville's Elementary School Playground**

Nobody's POV

It was a great sunny day at school, kids running all around the playground left and right, but for Laney Penn it was just awful she was all by herself under the old Oak tree just sitting on the branches writing in a green journal with music notes the red head looked weird to many especially to The Newmans if she was lucky they would only tease and push her then there were other times when each Newman would go up and give her a punch and kick. She never told anyone about it and no one really noticed anything that was happening to her until tomorrow would her world change around all because of a blue-eyed boy on his first day understood everything.

"Class calm down, calm down okay today everyone we have a new student, Corey now go ahead and introduce yourself." Ms. Markham said to him.

Corey went up to the front of the class and introduced himself.

"Hi my name is Corey Riffin I'm 8 years old and like to play guitar." The whole time he looked at a certain green eyed girl.

"Thank you Corey you can take a seat next to Carrie, raise your hand please." smiled Ms. Markham.

"Here I am Ms. Markham" smiled a girl with blue hair. Corey smiled but made his way over to the lonely girl by the back table on his way Carrie sent him an evil glance for being so rude to not sit by her. He just kept on walking by without even a care.

"Corey would you please go sit by in the front? "I'm good right here Ms.M thanks for the offer though "and he sent her his best smile. "Ok as long as nothing hurts your education young man."

"Hi the name's Corey what's yours?" Giving her the most polite smile he could.

In a whisper she said" L-L-Laney".

"I'm Corey nice to meet you" holding out his hand for her to shake. She stared at it like it was a foreign object. Seeing how she was talking really low he automatically guessed she was the shy type and so he took her hand and showed her what he was doing.

Carrie sneaked a glance back to see what Lamey was doing with Corey while she turned around watching them shake hands the teacher said "Laney ,Corey, and Carrie pay attention," barking at the three while trying to finish take the attendance.

"Yes Ms. Markham," they said together.

**Later That Day …**

"Alright class you can go to recess now, "she said. Excitedly everyone left the classroom except for 6 kids they took their time leaving , Laney walked out ahead of everyone anxiously to get to her favorite spot but was stopped by … The Newmans as usual she was ready for her hits. " Hey Lamey caught you talking to Corey today you think it's funny for me to get called out by Ms. Markham today it's all your fault " sneered Carrie.

Hearing that made Laney just want to walk even faster until Carrie caught up to her and pusher her against the wall "I'm talking to you." Afterwards there was her famous eye roll. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

She said nothing but stared blankly at anything but Carrie and her goons.

"Listen and listen good got it?" She said. Laney said nothing. "Good leave Corey alone once he finds out what a freak you are you're never going to have friends just like before so go back to being alone because you are NEVER going to have friends like I do so just learn to stay alone and away from people."

After that they took turns beating her up kicking and punching her everywhere taking her backpack , hairclip anything personal the only thing that they didn't find was her green journal because it was in her jacket pocket so they wouldn't find it .

"Hey leave her alone !" said Corey coming out of the classroom after talking to the teacher telling her small little details about himself before he came to this school.

"Trust me if you know what **It** is like you would give her a good punch too." Carrie said speaking to him like it was nothing.

"No I would never do that to my friend so move out of my way and leave her alone "he said harshly.

"Fine whatever like totally watch your back for hanging out with Lamey here," she scoffed then cackled like a witch and left with the other's trailing behind her.

"Hey are you ok? They really hurt you huh? "He talked to her.

Picking her up he carried her bridal style to the nurse's office when she asked the reason she was hurt he told her she fell while playing on the monkey bars.

She eyed as if he knew for a fact that he was lying, but went into another cubicle to get the first aid kit.

For the first time she actually spoke to him "Did u really meant what you said back there about me being your friend?"

"Well yeah of course while else would I sit by you at school and talk to you "he smiled.

"Aren't you freaked out by me am I not weird to you "giving him a questioning glance with her eyes through her bangs.

"No you're not annoying like Carrie that's what I like about you plus you're the prettiest girl in the class."

She blushed thanks to her hair he could barely notice.

"Thanks you're a nice person really "she said with a genuine smile.

"No problem "and he smiled right back.

**3 Weeks Later **

Now that she had a friend Laney's changed a few things about her she kept her hair out long instead of having her mother putting pins in it every morning, wore nicer boots and green sneakers and instead of long pants that made her look lanky she wore shorts capris and on special occasions a skirt and dress like for picture day and honor roll.

"Now class there will be the annual Peaceville Carnival is tonight I would like to see you all there extra A if I see you "she smiled.

(Ring)- (Ring)-(Ring)

"There's the bell see you tonight at the carnival everyone."

While Laney and Corey were walking home he stopped close by Laney's house and asked her the question he was dying to ever since Ms.M talked about the carnival.

"Lanes."

"Yes Core "she smiled up at him since he was a few inches taller.

"Do you maybe want to um ... would you like ... could you never mind."

"Go on."

"Would you like to come to the Peaceville carnival with me tonight?" he asked as he scratched the back of his neck. No one really knew but he really thought he was starting to have a slight crush on Laney.

She smiled real widely "I would love to go with you so where do you want to meet."

"How about at 6:30 at the ticket gate?" he smiled thinking about paying for Laney.

"Sure I'll be there "she smiled right back at him.

They hugged and were finally at Laney's house. "Bye Core see you later "as she went into her house.

"Bye" he waved at her and arrived at his house a few minutes later. As soon as he got home he smashed his piggy bank and made sure he had enough for both himself and Laney to get in the carnival. He smiled when he found the exact change he needed and extra for games.

"Now what to wear?" he thought while he tapped his foot and chin. "I know now" as a light bulb appeared in his head.

**Time Skip**

At 6:30 exact there they both were looking as nice as possible yet casual since it was only a carnival. Corey showing up with his hair all together a Black shirt with a Skull with some khakis and blue sneakers with his usual beaming smile. There was his Lanes with her hair all curled and wearing to the knee dark blue jeans, a lavender top with a baby panda eating some bamboo, a lavender purse with pandas everywhere inside was a camera and extra money in case she lost some in her pocket., and lavender flats with a tiny panda bow. Though her hair covered her face he still thought she looked cute.

"Hey Lanes you look really nice are you ready to go inside" he asked seriously excited to play each and every game that he saw.

"Sure "she smiled right back glad that he was on time.

"Two tickets please Ma'am "as he gave the lady the exact change for both of them. Corey's mother always taught him to be polite even to strangers.

"Core I have money you don't have to waste it on me "she said getting ready to pull out the money from her pocket.

"I don't have to but I want to don't waste your money "he smiled.

"Fine" she smiled knowing she wasn't going to win this battle she stayed close by him and waited for the lady to give him their tickets.

'Awwww isn't that the cutest thing you ever seen "said the lady in the booth. "Don't worry Sugars now you to go in for free you have the sweetest friendship I have ever seen. Walking in Corey yelled behind her "Thank you "."No problem sweetie, now go have a good time."

"So where should we go to first Lanes?" giving her a questioning glance.

"Ummm… how about we go on some rides first then play a lot of games and then whatever you want to do. Is that okay with you?" she asked him.

"Yea that sounds good to me "he smiled how about we go on those spinning tea cups first?"

"Sure okay you ready "she smiled.

"Yea let's go "he started walking right beside her.

As they went on the tea cups he realized that these things were really fast and he was coming carnival sick **(yea I guess I like to make silly words : p) **Corey guessed he was turning green because Laney started to giggle she took pictures of her and Corey on the teacups especially when his face was green afterwards asking him if he was okay.

"Yea I'm fine just I guess this thing is going a little too fast for my taste.

"Oh "she told him.

"Finally it's done" he said literally just sitting on the ground trying to stop his head from spinning of his neck.

"Do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel next it's a little bit slower so you can calm down.

"Yea I think that would be better." he told her no longer feeling as dizzy as before.

"Okay before we go let's take a few pictures I want to remember this day forever.

He smiled at her really happy that she was having fun.

"Anything you want Lanes" he said.

He took a picture of her near the Ferris Wheel and then she took one of him then afterwards they asked someone walking by to take it of both of them. Corey hugged Laney and she hugged him right back, then they took one with both of them giving each other bunny ears, and then Corey and Laney holding hands.

They knew the picture looked amazing already and thanked the person immediately before they went on the Ferris Wheel.

While riding on the Ferris Wheel they were enjoying their time just watching every being so tiny while they were high up in the air it was fun pointing out people they knew from school or around the neighborhood Laney was winning their fun was by two specific people Carrie and Lenny they started throwing popcorn down on the two .

"Hey Riffin you still want to hang out with Lamey here or would you rather be with me and my friends?" she asked looking genuinely curious for his answer yet not showing it that much.

The ride almost finished and he was starting to answer her question.

"No um….. What's your name again? Carmen, Caroline, Clammy, well anyways whatever your name is I think you can answer that question after this explanation." "Why would I join you guys when I have an awesome, amazing and pretty friend right here beside he said with confidence and then gave her a hug .She blushed and beamed a huge smile at him. Laney found her voice for the first time to talk back to Carrie **EVER. **Oh and um… Carrie I know that you think you can still hurt me but **STOP **I am really tired of you always picking on me and I am never going to let you hit me again. With that not wanting to feel to mean but still get her back she ran and took only 2 ice cream cones from these two people gave them four dollars came and put one top of Lenny's hair and the other on Carrie's ugly skirt. 'Have a great day see you at school on Monday" she said giving them both a big smile. Took Corey's hand and walked away from the two.

That's **My** Lanes he said in his head.

"Wow Lanes good job I'm happy you were able to stand up by yourself I'm proud of you "he smiled.

"Thanks Core I don't think I could do it without I feel better when I'm close by you I'm safe" she said to him finally stopping by the food booth.

"No problem Lanes I didn't really do anything it's was always inside of you that's why" he said tapping her nose lightly.

"Anyways let's go eat I'm starving" she emphasized her hunger while rubbing her stomach.

"Sure "he told her feeling hungry himself.

"What would you like sir "said the vendor giving the 2 children a smile.

"Can I have please have an orange soda, Lays Chips, Cotton Candy, Chocolate and Popcorn? (Remember Corey is 8 and Laney is 7).

"Sure what do you want little lady "smiling at her as well.

"Could I please have 1 piece of Pizza, Cotton Candy, Popcorn, a small , and a doughnut?" She said smiling at him so brightly the sun couldn't compete with her.

"Sure coming right up." He said making their orders quick and fast.

"How much is it "Corey asked digging in his pants for money.

"Only $3 for two best friends like you I will cut out $7 dollars off."

"Here you go "he said handing him 3 dollars.

"Pictures before we eat Core" she smiled.

They took picture of one another Laney by herself eating cotton candy looking so innocent since it was heart shaped. Corey just smiling with his food right next to him. Then they asked yet someone again to take a photo of them together. Taking a few of their poses with their food on their laps some with cotton candy giving bunny ears, and one with their eyes crossed. As before they thanked the person for taking the photos of them and went on their way.

"Okay Core what do you want to do next but first what time is it?"

He looked at his watch "8:30 and we should do some games."

"Ok thanks I wanted to know so we can do everything before the carnival closes and alright let's go before it closes at 9:30."

They walked over to the first game booth leaving 15 more to go after this .At the first booth Corey had to defeat 30 zombies in under a minute for the prize he won Laney a Medium sized stuffed Purple Panda. The second booth was too easy for Corey he had to fill the clowns mouth with water until his nose got bigger and popped Laney automatically jumped back not wanting to get her Panda wet . Corey gave her another prize this time a Lavender Wagon to put her prize having a feeling that he would get her more. She put in the Purple Panda in her new wagon. Each game Corey would win with ease so far he had gotten Laney a…..

Purple Panda, the Lavender Wagon which was bigger than the average size but still beautiful ,a miniature version of Bambi that was bigger than herself, Winnie the Pooh was the biggest it had to lay down to fit into the wagon, the most fluffiest Unicorn she ever saw , a Green Baby Turtle , a beautiful Mermaid with diamonds everywhere , a girl Pirate with the an amazing sword, Piglet from Winnie the Pooh , Tiger that could actually bounce on his tail when you clicked a button on his head , the adorable Eeyore , a miniature fluffy Kitten that could walk and eat, A huge Clifford dog that you could actually sit on , A giant Teddy Bear about the same Size as Winnie , a cute chubby Hamster and a Humongous Bunny.

Corey didn't only get presents for Laney she got him some too.

Laney gave Corey a Blue Penny Board, Red Scooter, Orange Robot, Fossil Finders Kit, Green Army Tank, a Hulk Lego set, and a gigantic Iron Man toy.

While they were approaching the last booth Laney asked Corey "Core do you think for the last one we should get something really special for the both of us so we can keep our friendship forever we'll take turns you can go first then I will go then we give each other the gifts go on one more ride then go home because it close in 20 minutes 5 minutes for everything because it 9:10 right now is that ok?"

"Yea that's good ok you can sit on the bench and I'll be right there."

"Ok" Laney went to go sit down on the bench while looking over her presents to make sure nothing was missing.

Corey walked over to the booth to see what he would get Lanes he saw so many things and he couldn't pick just one. So he decided on 3 not to much not to little Perfect.

This was the game that most people didn't like to play some people said that the booth owner cheated you out of your money by making you keep playing until you got bored of spending your money.

The first time Corey played he won because of his height he was at perfect level with the bottles. The second time the exact same results. Then on the 3rd won he almost missed the bottle he was so concentrated on the game that he jumped when the booth owner yelled at him to mess up his game.

Proudly Corey took his prizes the first one: a green headband that Corey thought was the exact color of Laney's eye, the second one: 20 packs of different color journals and pens so Laney could write in because one time when she opened her bag there was a journal inside, and the third one: 2 magnet necklaces that said Best Friends Forever into 2 pieces one had blue handwriting the other one was red the red for him and blue for Laney to have forever. He put them in a present bag and went over to Laney and said" Your turn."

"Ok I'll be right back "she said giving him a smile while going over to the booth. Laney was worried that she wouldn't win she was never good at accuracy. Laney was smaller than most kids in her class so she had to tip toe to make her shots. The first time she wasn't that good but still made it. Second try she got even better. The third was the best she turned around and threw all three throwing them perfectly.

Grumbling the booth owner gave her what she want he said something on the lines of "Little people always winning this stinking game is another one going to come and take my stuff." He said looking exasperated and turning his head from side to side to see if another one was near.

Laney prizes for Corey was a:a pack of action movies that he always would talk about but never got to watch, a watch that she put one of the pictures of them together, and a beanie with a Skull on it and on the back Laney signed her name on it so it would be there forever.

Laney came back and sat with him. "You ready to give presents to one another?" "I would but while you were playing an announcement came on saying that the rides close in 5 minutes and we have 10 minutes lefts so we can go on the ride or just skip it I'm okay with skipping or going I just want to spend time with you either way."

"Ok we can skip it so we can wait for our parents so they don't have to wait 5 minutes for us."

"Ok that's good." He smiled.

"You go first Laney "he said really wanting to know his gifts.

"Ok here you go "she smiled.

Corey looked at each present he loved all of them he thanked Laney and gave her a hug saying these were the best presents he ever was given.

"Ok your turn Core" she was so excited to see what he brought for her.

Laney took the Presents from Corey and opened them slowly when she finally saw he brought her she was so happy. Everything that was there was either in her favorite color, or interest. Corey carefully placed the blue necklace around her neck, and put the red one around his. She was hugging him so tight that he could barely breath. "Thanks Core!" smiling at him.

"Lanes can't breathe need air "turning red.

She realized what happened to him and said "Sorry."

While they were walking back to the front of the carnival they made it outside waiting for their parents.

"Thanks Core this has been the best day ever in my entire life I had so much fun we had presents , food , prizes, and went on rides I'm seriously happy that you asked me to come. "Hugging him again but not as tight as before.

"You're welcome Lanes I'm glad that you came with me I had the best time ever."

There were their parents waiting for them to get in so they could go home.

"Bye Core" she hugged him "you really are **My best friend **I'll see you on Monday." waving to him as she got into the car with her dad.

"Yea I'll see you on Monday "he replied getting into the car with his mom.

They both knew for a** Fact** that their friendship was going to stay for a long time.


	2. Evil Carrie

**Hi it's CyanStar3 I made the first chapter for Is this Love I was really surprised when I got 7 followers I would like it if you guys would review some nice comments to encourage me to finish the story. (Reminder : I like to update my stories on Wednesdays and Fridays so after you get this story today there will be one on Friday but it won't be as long as Wednesday's chapter but still long .) Thanks CyanStar3**

**Shout outs to : WolvesRock13, Bkpike, Hippopotamus Hypothesis, **

**Nightmarelover13, Stinkfly3, dottforever, **

**Grojbandian5Ever, laney Penn, **

_**No One's Pov**_

Today was Peaceville's annual festival it's the day that all the people in PeaceVille went to celebrate the founding of Peaceville it was made so everyone in town would come to the town square to celebrate with friends and family. Two bands were backstage one went out to the tables to eat and the others were standing close by just watching everyone around them but one of them had a devious plan to ruin a bands gig so she could replace it with hers.

_**Carrie's Evil side Pov**_

"Okay girls I- "Carrie said but being cut off by Lenny saying "Not a girl" reminding Carrie. "Okay Lens anyways I have a plan so we can perform and Grojband will not mess this up for us and you only have to sit in those chair doing nothing okay?" "Yes "they chorused together going to sit in the lounge. She then took her backpack and sneakily went into the room where Grojband's instruments were she took out 2 bottles of barbecue sauce and a container of melted cheese from her backpack. Starting from the person she hated the most to the least. (Can anyone get the order right you get a shout out in the next chapter and if they have a good idea for the next chapter I'll use it.) When she finally finished her dirty work she looked at the final result looking pleased. Sneaking out of the room she made her way over to where The Newmans were sitting in the lounge area just waiting for Carrie to comeback. She just smiled okay Newmans ready to rock this show. "Care you look like you won a million dollars what did you do exactly?" Lenny said giving her a pointed look "oh nothing much just-" at that moment they heard a scream and yelling The Newmans went to see what all the commotion was about their was Grojband all in the dressing room seeing the damage that was done to their instruments. Kon was in the corner cradling his back and forth, with his finger in his mouth saying things like too much cheese. Kin was breathing in and out with an inhaler in his hand pointing at his instrument while trying to breathe not wanting to pass out. Corey was looking at the mess just losing all his energy then went to go sit on the couch. Laney had puppy dog eyes looking at her bass marched over to Carrie pointed at her she started to open her mouth then closed it. With tears in her eyes she walked slowly to the couch and sat down. Corey put her arm around her and gave her a hug with her hand she motioned Kon over while Corey did the same to Kin they went over to one another and had a group hug just staying there for a while. Carrie finding their sadness comical went over and said "How are you guys feeling did you like my present I worked really hard on it but it was no problem at all , thanks for the gig see ya later " grinning like a Cheshire Cat she then flipped her hair and left. Lenny, Kim, and Konnie went over to apologize for Carrie's rude behavior they had no idea she would something like that. Laney spoke for all of them "We forgive you 3 but not Carrie we're seriously mad about what she did well I'll see you guys around maybe "giving them a weak smile she went back to the guys. They talked about their days as kids while the 3 left seeing Carrie calling them. Onstage they performed but only Carrie showed emotion when they were done she finished off the day by saying "Thank you Peaceville Good Night!" They left. But later that day something big happened between 2 out of the 4 members of Carrie's mistake…..

_**Time Skip :Tomorrow **_

_**Carrie's Pov**_

I was waiting in my garage for Lenny my best friend maybe not anymore after what happened yesterday .Konnie was checking my fridge for the 5th time just to make sure that there were all the ingredients we needed for the pizzas her and Kim were going to make after band practice. Kim was in the corner surrounded by a bunch of blue prints trying to think of a way to make this new thing she said called Pink Lemonade. When she told me about it I was like why would you want Lemonade that is Pink when Lemons and Lemonades are yellow? She just said "trust me it will definitely work" and walked away. I was just watching the clock hoping Lenny would come but I understand if he didn't, I really hurt him and then I started acting like it was nothing. What Kind of friend am I?!I felt tears starting to build up in my eyes I ran into the bathroom locking the door behind me I looked at the mirror and their it was ,the tears started to fall slowly then rapidly I closed my eyes trying to calm my breathing and then I started to remember what happened yesterday at band practice.

_**FlashBack**_

"_Care why would you do that to Grojband's instrument pouring barbecue sauce all over it and then just throwing melted cheese on top?" He was in the garage waving his arm everywhere really mad about what happened to those losers. Carrie rolled her eyes "Like Lens chill out it's not like we killed them or anything. It's just a little present so they know not to mess with our gigs always showing up like they own the place it annoys me." Lenny started getting really mad his face was redder than usual and he had his hands in his hair. " Care even if were not friends with them we can't do things like that I mean did you see their faces even Corey looked like everything was ruined and Laney was about to cry have you ever seen her cry. I mean they have never done anything like that to us except take our gigs but it's because they got them fairly." Carrie really didn't understand what there was to be mad about she did what she had to do. Lenny clearly mad at her punched the garage leaving _

_an unbelievably big dent. "Lens they __DESERVE IT __I mean hello_

_after what __**It**__ did to me when I was younger this is like nothing after what happened to me so just keep calm ok." "No I can't that is so selfish of you to do something like that after what you did today is shows you can't be nice . Why?! Tell me why won't you try if you haven't noticed they haven't performed in a month and half it doesn't matter if we didn't get it this time there is always a next but Noooo you had to do that and leave them figuring out what to do with their now messed up instruments while we performed don't you feel not even a little bit sympathetic of what you did to them?" he said while giving her an exasperated face. Carrie getting really fed up with him yelling at her for nothing. "You know what Lenny you are on their side my best friend taking the enemies side first you start yelling at me I was only trying to get back at them now your all like Oh Carrie look what've you done this look what you've done that ,just leave me alone I guess were really not best friends you annoying jerk don't act like it wasn't cool for once to be able to perform without Grojband coming and taking over you are no friend of mine you know what , You Know What YOU KNOW WHAT !" I want you she said poking him in the chest to Get Out of my house and MY life and guess what why don't you go to your new friends Grojband because you're out of the band I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! "She yelled loudly. There was looks of hurt on his face after those words were said to him then she pushed him out and slam the door in his face and she never looking back. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I wish he could come back and ignore everything I said. Lens was my best friend since forever I couldn't let him go and never see him I just want to see his face again even if he won't for giving me. I splashed some cold water on my face dried it off and left. (Sighing) I wish Lens were here.

_**Lenny's Pov**_

I miss Care even though she kicked me out of the band. I guess she did have a point about the whole performance thing it was nice to actually sing without people booing us but only Carrie seemed to be having real fun when we went up to go sing. I was sitting on a park bench thinking about the fight it's the only thing that's been on my mind. Well I guess I know where I and Care stand now. Maybe I'm not allowed to even call her Care. It really hurts , I can't believe my best friend would kick me out of a band and never want to see me again. Maybe I should go apologize to her no she should be apologizing to me after what she did but I miss her, and Kim and Konnie too. I walked back home slowly not wanting to hear my parents ask if I'm okay for the probably 100th time. Even if we won't talk for days I just want to be near her again. Finally getting into my house I went straight to my bed I hope we can get this over with and talk again at school on Monday. Sighing I just realized Carrie loves to dress up on Monday great now she will look amazing like a freaking Goddess and I can't even be around her guys are going to hit on My Care. Yea I said it I'm not afraid to admit I really like Carrie until she crushed my heart I might not ever get over her. She probably likes Jason I mean who doesn't he helps the elderly , loves animals, and never has been mean ton anyone , and he is A student all the time I hear girls gossiping about how cute he is and other stuff. I'm not jealous of him I just hope she doesn't like him. Why is Carrie so oblivious to my feelings she just cares about the band only. Getting tired I closed my eyes wanting to stay inside my house instead of going to school on Monday.


	3. Back Story Part 1

**Hey Guys I am so so so so sorry I didn't update I kept losing my train of thought and then a really big issue happened that I had to do something for a friend who was going through some things and I know some of you guys get what I'm saying. Again so yeah… I'm really sorry so yeah any ways I got a message from someone saying they want to know in the next chapter why The Newmans treat Grojband like that well for my story this is going to be a chapter so yeah this is my way of thinking why Carrie hates them so yeah here it guys really did good on Carrie's hate list. Wow I say yeah a lot. :P**

**Shout Outs To all of my guest that review: KatyPerry101,CoreyxLaneyForever, Laney penn, AC FTW ,Grojbandinlove 453, 1Avril Lavigne , Wolves Rock 14, Grojbandian5Ever , and sexysportbabe.**

_**The Back Story Part 1**_

There were 3 kids playing on the swings there was one boy pushing an adorable chubby little girl and girl identical to the other one but with glasses and black hair. As soon as they both were high enough for their liking he went over to the third one and started to swing himself the whole time they were chatting , laughing, making fun of one another just having a great time after they were tired of playing on the swings they ran to the song of the ice cream truck coming through the path they choose their flavors then paid for their ice cream the ice cream man was so nice that he gave them 2 extras they sat on a bench eating when Lenny noticed a blue headed girl and a red headed girl sitting on opposite side of the giant Oak Tree . He told both girls "we should go talk with the girl with the blue hair then red." They agreed "Hi my name is Lenny, and this is Kim and Konnie what's your name?" "I'm Carrie ""We have an extra popsicle do you want it?" "Sure I mean if you want to I wouldn't want to take anything that is yours." "It's okay with us right Kim and Konnie?" "Yea they said in unison. "Thank you!" "You're welcome we'll be back okay." "Ok "she said starting to open her ice cream. Lenny, Kim and Konnie went on the other side of the tree to look for the red headed girl. " Where did she go "Konnie said having a confused puppy look on her face. **(I love Tiny Konnie she is adorable to me anyone else?)** Kim pushing her glasses up her nose said "I'm guessing she left I have no idea where but it was probably time for her to go home." "Yea you're probably right, let's get back to Carrie "Lenny said. They walked back to her. "Here Konnie you can have the extra Popsicle we were going to give to the girl with red hair but she left already "said Kim giving her sister the other one. " Yay ok thank you!" she said clapping her hands then taking the popsicle. "You guys came back quickly um… can I ask you guys a question?" "Sure" they said. "Can you be my friend I have never really had any and I want to but I'm not used to it." "Sure I'm okay with it "said the twins "how about you Lenny?" "Okay now there is 4 of us "he said smiling. " Now let's go have fun "screamed Konnie giggling and running towards the monkey bars.

_**9 Weeks Later**_

"Kim is that the girl from last time with the red hair we saw the last time that we came to the park?" said Konnie poking her in the side still keeping her eyes on the small girl. Kim turned around wanting to know if her sister really did see her. "You're right Konnie that is her!" she gasped clearly excited to see her. "Lenny, Lenny look it's that girl that we were going to give that popsicle to." "Yea you're right should we still go talk to her?" Lenny said looking at the twins. "Yes" they said together. Lenny turned to face Carrie "Hey, Care do you remember the time we first met you?" "Yes why?" "Well after we said that we'll be right back it was because the girl with the red hair over their was on the other side of the tree from you and we wanted to talk to her so we had another friend but then when we went around to the tree she was gone already … now that she's here do you want to come with us to go talk to her?" curiosity written all over his face. "Sure if she becomes friends with us like you guys did to me I think it will make her really happy "Carrie said. They started to walk over to the girl. When they were close enough she peered up at them she kept cool and calm on the outside but on the inside she was shaking more than a cat getting ice cold water dumped on in its sleep. "Hi my name is Konnie and this is Carrie, Lenny, and my twin sister Kim "said Konnie being her cheery self. " Hi my name is Laney I moved here a couple of weeks ago with my mom and dad." She said. Lenny went up to her "the last time you were at the park we were trying to talk to you but you already left so now that you're here do you want to be our friend?" he asked. "Ummm… sure I don't see why not." She said smiling . They went back to their original spot. " So Laney how are you liking PeaceVille so far ?" said Lenny. "It's been ok It gets sort of boring sometimes since I'm an only child but my parents always try to have fun with me sometimes." Laney told them. " Well now you won't be so bored and lonely because you have us " said Konnie pointing at the 4 others. Laney smiled "Yea maybe I won't."

Ok guys I'm so so so so sorry I know I have already said it but I feel really bad and you guys are so nice still reading my story and I read all of your reviews all of you are so nice !


End file.
